House Ismay
The Royal House Ismay has spanned several generations, and encompasses many notable characters in the galaxy. The Ismays have always been spread among the leading organizations and governments to this day. Currently most of the less influential members reside in Black Star Recycling. Previously the House was also closely linked to the Galactic Empire, but the two are now estranged. The House is also the rightful rulers of the Anzatan Commonwealth, as well as the regional government of the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. The family has a ranking system that includes the blood related members and those that have pledged fealty to the House. Members Nobility Conte/Contessa *Owen von Ismay (Count-Regent)*** **Sirrela Corleone* *Weylin vi Cron (Blood Heir) Visconte/Viscontessa * Asarya`katr von Ismay Barone/Baronessa Signore/Signoressa * Taliesen O'Reilly-von Ismay** * Adrianne von Ismay (Tania May) * Deshwitat von Ismay** * Sydney von Ismay Patrizio/Patrizia * Deana von Ismay (Deana Branson) Deceased *Conte Victor von Ismay XVI Assassinated *Visconte Vlademar von Ismay III Assassinated *Barone Terrence von Ismay (Terrence Thorne) Deceased *Visconte Varick von Ismay XI Causes *Conte Wilhelm von Ismay Assassinated *Viscontessa Caitiri JaBrai** Murdered Pretenders * Memnon Gato-von Ismay unknown * Alexander von Ismay Varrus * By marriage, no authority within the House ** By marriage, reverted to Signore/Signoressa after spouse's death *** On the twenty-first birthday of the blood heir, Owen von Ismay will revert to the title of Visconte. Until that time, he functions as a Regent, or co-head of the Royal House. Pledged Members Pledged members of the House are those not related by blood, marriage, or adoption who have sworn an oath of service to the Royal House. They gain rank with service and time. These ranks are Retainer, Oathman, Lawman, and Kinsman. Occasionally Pledged Members are granted minor noble titles and essentially adopted in the family, though they are outside the proper line of succession. At the current time, no Pledged Members will be listed. Family History House Ismay's founding and founders have been lost in the mists of time, however the family traces it's lineage back thousands of years to the early years of the Republic. What is known is that the Ismays originated on Coruscant and gained the hereditary title of Count. More recently the family came to prominence under the leadership of Victor von Ismay XVI. Victor rose within the Imperial ranks to hold numerous high ranking positions, including Bureau Chief of Imperial Intelligence, Minister of Information and Moff of the Corellian Sector. After the murder of Victor, the title of Count passed to his eldest son, Wilhelm von Ismay. Family Dynamics The Ismay family is blood related with the Tylger family. Alex Tylger and Victor von Ismay both had the same mother, thus linking both great families as one. Over the generations, many people have married into the family, and some have divorced out of the family. A notable family that married in to the Tylger side was the Ikron-Soyak family via the union of Tara Tylger and Navik Ikron. The Ismay family is not limited to the Human race. Lady Asarya`katr is half human and half Twi'lek. Most, if not all of the Ismay siblings are half siblings. Victor von Ismay's many girlfriends and wives over the span of his life, produced countless numbers of children, of which they keep being discovered periodically, making the family even bigger. Structure Since the assassination of Victor von Ismay by Teniel Djo and the rise of Wilhelm von Ismay to the head of the Household, the Royal House has maintained a triumvirate-like upper structure composed of the Count (Conte) and the two Viscounts. They hold a majority vote on most issues directly concerning the House, including new pledged members and investigations into the genetic lineage of those claiming to be descended from the House. During Wilhelm's stewardship, the Council consisted of himself, Count Wilhelm von Ismay, Viscount Owen von Ismay, and Viscountess Asarya`katr von Ismay With Wilhelm's murder, Viscount Owen von Ismay became Count-Regent until Wilhelm's eldest son reaches the age of twenty-one, as per Ismayic Law, co-ruling the House with him. In effect, the triumvirate council is still in place. External links * The Red Mist - Tylger - von Ismay Family Beginning entry by --Asarya 04:26, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Category:Noble Houses Category:Families